Rowan and Celeste
by TheDarkestMind
Summary: Since the day Rowan was born, Celeste has always been there. Only he can see and communicate with her. Together, they will go through adventures that will bring out the best, and the worst in them. This a gender switch. The story will have a male protagonist instead of Jodie. I own nothing But Rowan and Celeste. The rest belongs to David Cage and Quanticdream.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I was born with a strange gift. The ability to see what no human being has ever seen before. It's all mixed up in my head. The images, the sounds, the smell. I need to remember. Put things in order right up to this moment. Remember who I am. If I had to say how it all began, I might just as well start here."


	2. Broken

"Sir…sir." The police man was standing near a chair which was occupied by a boy.

"Do you hear me?"

The boy didn't respond. It was just the two of them in a small office. Ever since he was picked up on the side of the road, he didn't say anything. He just kept staring ahead, as if though he was in a trance. Or maybe he just didn't want to talk to anyone. Not after what he went through.

Pain, fear, acceptance, death.

"Do you understand me?"

No response.

"You speak English?"

The boy just stared off into space. Not acknowledging him.

"I…uh…brought you that cup of coffee." He held out a cup for the boy to take.

As if by some miracle, the boy finally turned his head to face the police officer.

He looked about seventeen, but it was hard to tell just by looking at him. And his appearance didn't really didn't help distinguish his age. His head was shaven. Whether he did it on his own or if someone else did it, no one knew. He was covered in water. He was outside walking in the road while it was raining. A puddle was already beginning to accumulate underneath him. He was wearing a green sweater that was a few sizes too big, faded blue jeans, and hiker boots.

His eyes didn't say anything. Usually, a person's eyes would tell someone what they were feeling. Scared, shocked, angry, and sad. The boy's eyes said none of those emotions. He just stared at the officer.

"Okay."

He set down the cup on the desk where the boy was sitting adjacent to.

The officer walked around his desk and sat in his chair, facing the boy, who was now staring into space again.

"I found you by the side of the road. In the middle of nowhere. Was there an accident?"

The boy said nothing, but his mind was showing him something.

_A forest. Silhouettes of people. Lights._

"Did someone try and hurt you?"

_The boy was running through several low branches that stuck out at angles, jumping over logs, avoiding the bullets as they flew by him. The voices._

"_STOP!" "FREEZE" "DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"_

The boy still said nothing.

"Look I want to help you," And the officer meant it. When he saw him on the road, he felt sad for him. He looked lost, disheveled. He couldn't let the boy wander around and get sick. Or worse. "but you got to give me something. Anything."

The boy said nothing.

The officer got up from his chair and stood a few feet away from the boy.

"How 'bout a name? Someone I could contact." He sat on his desk. "You must have family, friends, someone who could tell me who you are."

_The boy was opening his eyes, and above him was a man who looked like he had gone through a lot. The man was wearing a beanie and had a beard that needed to be shaven._

"_Hey."_

The boy said nothing.

The cup on the table rattled.

"You don't talk much do you?"

Still no response.

"Well if you can't help me I can't help you."

He waited, yet still no response.

He got up from his desk and faced the corner of the room, holding his hand to the bridge of his nose.

"Oh I'm getting nowhere."

He turned around and…there was a scar in the back of the boy's shaven head.

How had he not noticed that before?

"Is that a scar?

The boy closed his eyes. _Don't touch it. Don't touch it. Don't touch it. Don't touch it. Don't touch it. Don't touch it. _

"Is that recent?"

The officer extended his arm to the boy's head. The cup on the table began to rattle violently.

Just as the officer was about to touch the scar, the cup flew off the desk and shattered against the wall with several frames, coffee splattered all over a portion of the wall.

The officer just stared at the wall, his mouth slightly open. He had never seen such a thing happen. He then looked at the boy. The boy didn't move one bit. Just sat there, still as a statue.

"Um…I'm going to go back to my desk, check the missing persons list. Stay here, I'll be right back."

He had his hand on the door handle.

He turned around to the boy, who was staring wide eyed at the wall.

"If you need me, I'll be just outside."

He stepped outside the office.

The boy was now scared. He was shaking. Not from being cold, but from fear. He knew what was going to happen.

And so did her.

The officer was looking at a list of missing people. Hoping to find the boy on the list. Nothing. He looked at the office door. _Who is that boy?_

On a road that was near an expansion of trees and shrubs, was a car that was going fast. It was going past the speed limit. Inside, a man was driving the car, he was the chauffer. In the backseat of the car was another man, who was yelling at someone on the other end of his cellphone.

"You've got to stop them! They have NO IDEA what they're up against! Tell them to wait up until I get there…"

The man knew the boy. He knew what the boy. The amount of destruction and death he could cause. And his companion could do all of that, on her own will or if the boy tells her to do something.

"Oh Christ! Get back to them IMMEDIATELY, you hear me?! You've GOT to STOP them!"

Whoever was on the other end of the phone call hung up.

"Fools!" The man muttered. "Goddamn fools!"

At the police station, in the small office, the boy knew what was going to happen. They were coming after him. They will stop at nothing to get. Him. But he wasn't going to let anyone take him. No one.

…

_I know. _"They're coming" The boy said out loud.

The doors to the police station were slammed open as several men in SWAT uniforms stormed in, wearing helmets, guns drawn. Several of the officers who were on duty looked astonished as several SWAT men came in. One in particular wasn't wearing a helmet. On his left hear was transmitter hearing device with a wire that went inside his uniform. It was clear that he was on a mission. And nothing was going to stop him.

"Hold on!" The officer who was talking to the boy asked the man who wasn't wearing a helmet. "What's goin' on?!"

"The boy you brought in earlier, where is he?" The man wearing no helmet asked.

The officer was now confused more than ever. Why is the SWAT team after a teenager? He looked at the office door, where the boy was still waiting.

The man wearing no helmet noticed the officer staring at a door. He signaled his squad to the door. The SWAT team were now positioned by the door. Two standing right beside it while the others had their guns drawn, pointing at the door.

The man wearing no helmet faced the police officer. He put his index finger against his nose, telling the officer to be quiet, then pointed at the door, telling him to open it.

The officer did what he was told, even though he didn't want to do it. He didn't want the SWAT team to hurt the boy, but he had to do what the man with no helmet told him to do.

The officer turned the office door handle, and slowly pushed it open. He stepped aside as the door was slowly moving, exposing the office.

And finally, after what seemed to be like minutes, the door was fully open. All the SWAT team could see the boy looking a wall, not turning around to face them.

The man with no helmet walked to the door and pointed his gun at the boy.

He was waiting for the boy to retaliate and try to escape. But he wasn't going to let that happen. He had to bring in the boy back to the CIA. He never failed a mission. And he wasn't going to let some teenager ruin it.

However, the boy had other plans.

He slowly turned around, his eyes now facing all the SWAT team. They were ready to take him in.

The boy then looked at the man with no helmet. They both looked at each other. Neither one saying anything.

Then…the boy spoke.

"I told you to leave me alone."

The door slammed shut.

The boy was now staring at the floor, looking at his shoes and the puddle, while outside, he heard the SWAT team screaming.

"WATCH OUT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

"LOOK OUT!"

"SHIT!"

The boy could hear gunfire, they were trying to shoot whoever was causing all the chaos. But they couldn't hurt her. But she could hurt them.

"GOD, WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"HELP!"

"SOMEONE! STOP HIM!"

Soon, the screaming died down. There was nothing but silence outside.

The car with the two men pulled up at the police station. The man with the phone bolted out of the car and ran towards the entrance. He then noticed that the doors were ripped off of their hinges. He went inside. What was left of the police station was nothing but destruction. Ceiling fans were hanging from their wires, the fans bent down. Desks were on their sides, with several dents and one had a SAWT member pinned against a wall. He wasn't moving. Nor was he breathing. Paper littered the floor some covered with blood. An overhead light was flickering, sparks popping out of it. The man with the phone saw all the dead bodies of the SWAT team, he saw all of the destruction the boy and his companion had done. He saw only two people who had survived. The police officer and the man with no helmet. The police officer was standing in the center of the room, not a single scratch on him. The man with no helmet was huddled against a corner, shaking uncontrollably. He had several bruises across his face and most of his uniform had blood on it. His face exude fear.

The police officer noticed the man with the phone and looked at him.

He didn't say anything, but his expression did.

What happened?

The man with the phone took in all the destruction and death as he sighed.

"Rowan…Celeste…What have you done…?"


	3. The Experiment

The Experiment

Age 7

Inside the DPA, the Department of Paranormal Activities, everyone was going about their day. All the researchers were in their labs. Some were conducting experiments. Others were looking over files that is related to the paranormal. A janitor was mopping a hallway. An employee had his head down on a table in the faculty lounge, taking a quick power nap. Just a normal day. Then again, a facility dealing with the paranormal isn't exactly normal. Especially for one boy.

Rowan was playing with his toys in his assigned room. He was enjoying his free time, which he was thankful for. The past few days were nothing but experiments after experiments. Whether it was to study his mind, or to study Celeste. Truth be told, no one really knew exactly what Celeste was. Neither did Rowan.

But he didn't pay much attention to what Celeste was. Right now, he was playing with his action figures.

He heard a door open. In walked Cole, one of the scientists who was studying Rowan and Celeste.

When Rowan first met Cole, he seemed like a decent man. He thought that he would be mean to him and Celeste. He felt that Cole wouldn't accept him. Just like his father. But he was actually friendly. He was nice to Rowan and never did he raise his voice at him. He even played with his on some days. Celeste even liked him. She wasn't wary with him as with other people. Which was a surprise to everyone.

Cole walked up to Rowan and crouched down.

"Ah, there you are. How're you doing today, Jodie? Good?"

Rowan looked up from his action figures and looked at Cole. He smiled and nodded.

"I hate to bother you when you're playing and all, but I believe it's time, bud…"

Rowan knew what he meant. They were going to do another experiment. That will make it the fifth time this week.

"Do we have to?" Rowan asked. "We did one yesterday."

Cole sighed and made a small smile. "I know bud, but this one will be quick. You'll be in and out in no time." He stood up and walked towards the door.

Rowan but down his action figures and followed Cole from his bed room to the living room which also had a kitchenette. His living room was decorated with everything a seven year old boy wanted. The walls were painted a light blue there were toys on shelves as well as stuffed animals and board games. There was even a toy guitar which he occasionally played but was not that well. He was in his own little paradise. Minus the fact that there were cameras mounted on the corners of the ceiling, observing Rowan. That he didn't like.

Rowan followed Cole out the door and into the observation room where Cole and Nathan would observe him.

"All right. Nathan's waiting for us."

Rowan opened the door leading out to the hallway with Cole following.

Out in the hall, there were several scientists out and about. Talking about tests they were conducting or just small talk.

As Rowan followed Cole, he could hear all the conversations. A man and a woman were talking when the woman noticed Rowan.

"Hello precious! Don't you look handsome today!" Rowan knew it was a compliment and smiled at the woman as he passed by.

They both continued on and turned right into another hallway.

"Here we are!" Cole walked up to a door which Rowan knew was the experiment room. A man was sitting on a chair reading a newspaper as another man left a room and noticed Cole and Rowan.

"Babysitting detail, huh, Cole?" The man said.

"Hah ha ha, very funny, Phil…keep moving."

The man reading the newspaper looked up to see Rowan staring at him. He smiled at the man and the man returned the smile with a nod.

Cole opened the door and Rowan walked in.

Inside, Nathan was waiting. He looked down at Rowan and smiled.

"Hey Rowan. How's your day been so far?"

"Pretty good."

In the room, there was a table with cards that had shapes on them. There was also 'The Crown', which Cole named it to make it seem more appealing. Rowan would wear the Crown that had sensors that would observe his brain wave activities when Celeste was involved in the experiment.

Mounted on the ceiling were cameras and speakers all aimed at the table. There was a one way window on one wall that only showed the reflection, while on the other side, was the observation room.

Rowan sat on a chair facing the cards as Cole picked up the Crown.

"Okay! We're gonna put this on now. Remember? It's just like a crown!"

Cole put the Crown around Rowan's head. "Oh yeah! Oh. Now you're a little king."

Rowan chuckled and looked up at Nathan.

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine. I'm right next door if you need me, okay?"

He walked out of the room and Rowan was alone. Truth be told, Rowan was not a fan of the experiments. What he didn't like about them was that Celeste had a mind of her own and her own will as well. She was free to do whatever she wanted, so long as Rowan wasn't hurt. But when Celeste would do something bad, Rowan would get scared of her. He knew she wouldn't hurt him, but what she can do to other people…that terrified him.

…

_Celeste, please don't do anything bad._

…

_I know you don't like it. But we have to. Cole and Nathan are nice. They won't hurt me._

…

_Just please don't do anything bad._

"Hey Rowan," Rowan looked up where the speakers were. He could hear Cole's voice. "Can you hear me?"

Rowan nodded.

"Okay, let's start. Kathleen is next door and she has the same cards as you. Now, were gonna get her to choose one and see if you can tell us which one she chose. You think you can do that?"

Rowan nodded again.

"Good. Alright, let's go for it. First card."

_Alright Celeste, do it._

Celeste, the entity that was attached to Rowan, knew what to do. Though she had no body, she could maneuver around anywhere as long as she wasn't too far from Rowan. She heard what Cole had said to Rowan. And Rowan had asked her to do it. From Rowan's view, he was sitting on a chair and a table was in front of him. And beyond that, there was a wall. Cole had said that a woman named Kathleen was on the other side of it.

She went through the wall and saw Kathleen, a pudgy woman with brown hair. Her aura was blue. She was holding a card. Celeste looked over her shoulder and saw a star on the card.

…

Rowan picked up the card with the star on it.

"Good," Cole said through the speakers. "Next card."

Celeste was back in the room Rowan was in. As soon as she was about to go through the wall, she stopped. She heard Cole from the speakers, but he wasn't around. She turned to her right and saw the one way mirror. Her curiosity got the better of her. She went through the mirror and found herself in a rectangular room. In that room she saw several computers with strange graphs on the screen. And in front of those computers were Cole and Nathan. Both their auras were blue. Cole was examining one of the computers.

"Subject's heartbeat slows to 45 beats per minute. There's an increase in Theta waves to 4.6Hz."

Celeste then turned to Nathan.

"The ambient temperature has dropped ten degrees."

Celeste was about to leave the room…when she noticed another man who was sitting far away from Cole and Nathan. He was also looking at computer screens. But what Celeste noticed about him was that his aura was…orange. She knew what orange meant. She was hovering above the man.

….

Celeste now had a body. She was inside the man. The man who was in control of his own body was no longer in control. His soul was still there, but she had more power. She used the body to get up from the chair.

_Celeste! Leave him alone!_

Celeste heard Rowan, although she sometimes didn't listen to him. Celeste began to walk to the door. She was a few feet from the door when Cole held his arm out and touched the man.

Her soul was thrown out of the man's body.

"Greg? You okay?" Cole saw that Greg was bewildered. Greg himself knew bewildered as well. How did he get near the door? He didn't remember even getting up. One minute he was observing a monitor…the next he was standing in front of Cole. He then remembered Cole had asked him a question.

"Yeah…yeah. I'm fine."

Still confused, he walked back to his chair and continued to observe the monitors. He was still shaken up by what just happened.

Celeste used that time to check the new card Kathleen was holding. It was a square.

…

Rowan picked up the card with a square on it.

"Next card." Cole's voice echoed through the room.

This time, Celeste just went into the other room and saw the card Kathleen was holding has several wavy lines on it.

…

Rowan picked up the card with the wavy lines.

"Very good, Rowan. Let's try something else. There's some building blocks on the table in the other room. You think you can make them fall over?"

Celeste was in the other room and noticed building blocks stacked up on the table. She focused on the blocks.

…blocks….

The building blocks fell over one another while others flew up a few inches in the air. Kathleen gasped as the she saw what happened to the blocks.

"Good Rowan. Anything else on the room you can move?"

Celeste noticed that there was a stack of folders on the corner of the table.

….Folders…

The folders flew off the edge and papers were scattered around. Kathleen saw the folders fly off the table. She just sat there, scared.

There was a water bottle and a cup on the table as well.

…bottle….cup…..

Both the bottle and the cup were thrown from the table. Kathleen slowly stood up from the chair and backed away near the door. Something was in this room.

…cards…..

The cards flew up in the air.

At the bottom of the table, there was a purse resting up against one of the legs.

….purse….

The purse was tugged towards Kathleen. By then, Kathleen had had enough.

"That's it," she said. "I'm sorry, but…I'm done."

There was a camera on a tripod that was facing the table.

…camera….

The tripod was forcefully tipped to its side.

Kathleen walked fast to the door and turned the knob. But the door didn't open. It was locked.

"Okay. Rowan, bud, the experiment is over." Cole knew that Celeste was now in control of the experiment. Not them.

"It's Locked," Kathleen yelled. "The door's locked!"

"No. Kathleen it's not locked, it's probably just stuck," Cole reassured her calmly. "Give us a moment."

"I'm telling you it's LOCKED! Get me out of here! Get me out of here NOW!"

Nathan saw Kathleen tugging on the door. He had to do something. "Calm down Kathleen."

If anything, Kathleen was not calm. She was absolutely terrified.

"Go get the door," Nathan ordered Greg.

Celeste heard that the experiment was over. But to her, the experiment was still going on. What else can she move? The table.

…..Table…..

The table was launched to the wall, flipping over.

….Speakers…..Cameras…

The speakers and the cameras mounted on the wall had sparks coming out of them while the cameras fell down on the floor.

…Mirrors…

The one way mirrors began to crack, as if though someone had taken a bat and swung on it. One by one, the mirrors cracked.

"You have to stop now, Rowan," It was Nathan this time. "The test is over. You need to STOP!"

Rowan could see what Celeste was doing in the other room. He could see Kathleen was now screaming.

_Celeste! STOP! PLEASE!_

…chair…..

The chair Kathleen was sitting on was thrown up against a wall.

"I….I can't! She's not listening to me! She's not listening to me!

_Celeste! _

By now, Kathleen had her back up against the door, screaming and crying.

Nathan knew that Celeste would do something worse. But he had to focus on Kathleen.

"Calm down, Kathleen. We're on our way."

…Air vent…

The air vent installed in the room had sparks flying out and smoke came out of it.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH"

"Rowan!" Nathan saw Rowan thrust his head back, screaming in pain. The crown came off of his head. "Something's wrong! He's in danger! Get him out of there!"

Rowan continued to scream in pain. Celeste heard him scream. She was now in room where Rowan was. She saw him screaming with tears running down his cheeks. She saw how hurt he was.

…

Nathan and Cole opened the door forcefully. By then, Rowan had stopped screaming. He was just staring ahead. Tears on his cheeks and blood running down his nose.

"Rowan!" Nathan ran over to him and hugged him, holding tight in his arms. "It's over, Rowan, it's over. It's over."

He pulled himself from Rowan and looked in his eyes. Rowan looked at Nathan. He said it was over, but he knew otherwise.

"It will never be over."

In the other room, Greg busted open the door. Kathleen had her back against one of the cracked mirrors, sliding to the floor. She was crying and gasping for air.

Rowan hugged Nathan, knowing Nathan would protect him.

Celeste was watching them. She was sad to see Rowan cry. She knew it was her fault. She went overboard.

…

_It's okay. I forgive you._


End file.
